Waiting Watching
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Geuss who sneaks into the Tower one night to see his little bird... ONESHOT


Disclaimer: if I owned it this would not be a kids show…. Nor would we need to write a disclaimer in fanfiction…

It was easy enough to get into the tower. It really was a sin that it was easy to pass the defenses the cybernetic teen had created. Though the architects deserved credit, this place was like a maze for somebody who did not belong here.

Silent like a cat, working my way to his room, nobody in this tower would even know he was here. Nobody needed to. This was just a little 'check up' for his little bird. Finding him would be the only tricky part about this excursion.

A door came into vision in the dark hallways. Silently the door was pushed open, as to not alert the one inside. Not the correct room. This one housed that annoying green changeling. His snores were the only noise in the room completely drowning out the noise of the fish tank and fan. The door was closed just as silently as it was opened.

Another bit down the hall there was another door. Again opened slowly and silently, but there was nobody inside to wake. As a matter of fact this had been that brat Terra's room, still left untouched since her last stay there. It was as if they kept it that way incase she would one day come back.

Further down the hall he came to a large gathering area. He came to the Titans main room, which was very well kept for five teenagers. Not an item out of place, and if he wanted his visit to stay unknown nothing would be touched. For if he touched something it would surely draw the attention of the people living here. A mystery as to why but still, movements of objects never went unnoticed in such a limited area. This was in fact an area only the Titans were _allowed _to go in.

This was of no interest to him. There was another flight of stairs down. Being limited to where the room was he simply followed the stairs. The Metal on his shoes miraculously making no noise against the metal of the stairs, though it wasn't a miracle years of intense stealth training were to blame. He stepped into a new hallway.

He could see two doors to the left and one to his right.

Quietly he pushed open the first to his left. Inside the alien girl, the holder of his affections slept soundly. It did seem odd that she had her head over the bottom of the bed but why would he care if all the blood rushed to her head? Her red hair was lightly tapping the carpet beneath her. She was so confused about many things. How could Robin be so attracted to her? It had to all be physical. Lets admit it, the alien is not hard to look at. He closed the door behind him.

Another walk down the hallway and he got to the door on the right. He opened it as he did the others. Inside was the 'criminal room' as he would call it. It held all the gadgets ever obtained from the 'evildoers' of Jump City. He would have to investigate this another time though. He only had so much time before the Boy wonder woke up.

Finally he got to the last door on the left. He slowly pushed the door open a little. He stopped for a moment when he heard the rustling of bed sheets. When it stopped he opened the door further and silently stepped inside. Bingo. This was Robin's room. He was lying in the middle of his bed randomly tossing in the hold of a nightmare.

He silently questioned himself if he was the cause of his nightmares. Well he could always hope. He crept over to the side of the bed and stood over the child, yes Robin is still just a child. A teen is not yet an adult and what has not yet become an adult is a child. It was amazing really, once realized. The young hero even slept in his beloved mask.

It was than that he decided now was time to look around. The first thing noticed was the fact that a whole wall was dedicated to him. Of course it was the wall facing him in his sleep. His mask always watching the Titan sleep it seems. Maybe it was a tactic to help him get over his fear of him, who knows.

The closet was pushed open a tiny bit and he could see all the uniforms the boy had. Many masks too, he must have changed after every shower. He had to remember to come back for that another time.

Again his attention was drawn to the young boy turning in his bed. He walked back over to him. He held his hand right above the boy's chest. Boy what a wakeup call that would be. Your archenemy standing over you as you sleep, all while holding a hand over your mouth to keep you from calling for help, another to hold you down.

Maybe another time, he had to go now. The sun was beginning to come up now, and this bird, his bird, always woke up early. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to move something. After all even if his little Robin knew he was here, he would never tell his friends. He picked up his mask off the wall and placed in on the edge of the bed. It was always fun to make him paranoid; it would certainly make the next visit more fun.

As silent as he came he ran to the roof and went back to his home, his sanctuary.

End Seriously THE END


End file.
